New Day's Dawn
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: A tag team in the ring becomes reality back stage. SLASH. Chris Jericho/ the Miz


Title: New Day's Dawn

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: Chris Jericho/Mike

Warnings: SEX

Words: 4100

Summary: A tag team in the ring becomes reality back stage.

Disclaimers: All belongs to the WWE

Notes: I'm not the only one that sees the potential slash for these two beautiful blonds. Hope you enjoy this. Please review. I may elaborate more on the Jerimiz/Mizicho pairing. Every Monday night after Raw maybe? ;) Let me know!!

Chapter 1/1

Mike wasn't sure what initially attracted him to Chris Jericho. It could have been that the man was a fucking LEGEND. The CHRIS JERICHO. Mike had idolized Jericho for years. It could have been admiration. Even though Chris was booed and hated on by most of the WWE Universe, he didn't let himself be bothered by it. He did what he loved despite it. Then there was Fozzy. Mike was a musician as well and to see that Jericho was balancing wrestling with his music made Mike respect him even more. Chris was a lot like Mike. Their onscreen personalities, as of late, had people comparing the two of them. Both were egomaniacs, both put the crowds of people down and they loved or hated them for it. Both were or had been title holders. (Chris's accomplishments heavily shadowed Mike's own.) They were known to use any means to win even if it meant cheating.

Chris Jericho was easy on the eyes. An attractive man pushing forty. Mike wasn't exactly known for his _relations_ with other men. He was notoriously known for his one sided attraction to Maryse. There was a short fling with John Morrison that had resulted in both of them being ultimately uncomfortable with each other. A one night stand with Cody. Countless number of mindless, anonymous fucks in club bathrooms or his hotel rooms. So, it had actually come to a surprise that Mike found himself _looking_ at Chris like he looked at Maryse. Blonde. Amazing turquoise eyes that Mike almost drowned in the first time he'd met Chris. A body that while a little soft (but Mike attributed that to Jericho's hectic schedule) was still sculpted, accentuated by the deep bronzed skin.

Mike had been ecstatic upon learning that Chris was coming to RAW. It was about time Chris took back his rightful place on cable television's most watched show.

He just hadn't been anticipating the current story.

He wasn't bothered by it. He welcomed it. A chance to tag team with Chris Jericho? An idiot would have pass that opportunity up. Mike Mizanin might have been a lot of things but an idiot he was not. He was going to learn from the experience. To take the knowledge that Chris had accumulated over the years with him.

Of course, that was if he could form one sentence around him that didn't turn him into a stammering mess.

"Aww, are you ok? Mikey," Evan sighed, wrapping his arms around Mike from behind, head resting against Mike's back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind. With John on RAW and… I'm just being stupid."

Evan pressed soft kisses against his skin. Sometimes, Mike really wondered why the two of them couldn't have just had a fairy tale romance. Probably because Evan only had eyes for Batista. _That _was a love story Mike had been shocked about. At least Evan was happy; he had Dave with him now instead of having a long distance relationship. "Has Glitter Butt been bothering you?"

"Hasn't spoken one fucking word to me. I'm not surprised. He's been up Randy's ass. God, if Cody knew… I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Morrison when Cody does some Link shit on him."

"Using his _Master Sword_?" Evan laughed, ducking as Mike turned around, swinging his fist. "I couldn't resist. You set that up way too good to pass up, Mikey."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You would, you horny little fucker. Ok, but seriously. I'm kind of crushing hard core on Chris Jericho." Evan's brown eyes widened.

"Really? That's… Wow. I'm kind of shocked about that."

"Yeah, me too. What do I do, Evan?"

Evan shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I don't even if Chris dates guys. I haven't heard any rumors. To be honest, I think he's asexual…"

"I think you and Cody were separated at birth because you're both random. So far out in left field that you get lost. Ok, since you're no help, I'm going to go out there and cut my promo and try not to look like an ass in front of him. Thanks for the help, asshole."

"Mike!" Evan snapped, that playful demeanor that Mike sometimes forgot was a front was gone. "Don't you dare do that to me. I've been with you through everything. At times, I was the only one that supported your ass. I lost a lot of friends because of you. Because I didn't want you to be alone. Jack dumped me because of you. So stop with this patronizing me because I'm not-"

"I'm sorry," Mike smiled wanly, wrapping his best friend into a hug. "Forgive me?"

Evan nodded, "I always do, jack ass. Just, go out there, be the Miz and then show Chris how special you are. Like, I don't know, invite him to drink with us after RAW."

"You're cool with that? Will _Dave_ be cool with that?" Because God knew that Evan went no where without Batista.

"Hey, Dave's _my_ bitch. He answers to _me_," Evan grinned, "Just don't tell him I said that. I have him wrapped around my finger. But, hey, we can ask a few others to go. I know Zack's kind of lonely right now and fucking Randy's a moody cow. Ugh. He needs to get laid. I've almost offered up Zack's ass a couple of times until I remember that Cody would Lorena Bobbit me."

"What about Ted? The Fortunate Son?" Mike sneered. Ever since… Ted was no one's friend right now. He'd turned his back on his best friend, slandered his mentor… No, if Ted Dibiase stepped one foot near him, he'd punt Ted's head off. And yes, that was a total steal from Randy Orton.

"Don't worry. He's too good for us anyways. I'll ask Randy and Zack. Maybe the Hart Dynasty? They seem pretty cool."

"Sure. The more numbers the better. But you know, you're going to have to separate Morrison from Randy. He's lodged up Randy's ass."

"I know, baby," Evan smiled sadly, "I'll take care of it. Ron will see to it that JoMo isn't anywhere near you. Ok? Hey, maybe I can get John to come. Cena's been working OT lately in the gym. It's time for him to relax. Besides, I have a plan for Felix."

"You called him Felix? _Really_?"

Evan blushed. "Hey, just forget about that. Ok? You focus on your promo and going out there and kicking ass. Don't worry about me and my orgy action-"

Mike covered his ears, "I don't need to hear this shit. I think somewhere along the way you've been perverted. And I think it was Cody. Yeah. Definitely blame Cody for defiling you. Hey," Mike smiled, lips brushing Evan's, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime." With that, Mike went into the Lion's Den.

* * *

Mike had been shocked that he'd kept his cool underneath the pressure. And being so close to Chris had made it nearly impossible to. Especially when they were _touching_. Mike was glad he wasn't a teenager again or he would have serious wood for the entire world to see. Cody had had that same problem during one of the first times he'd wrestled Randy. Probably the reason they were together now. Colossus Rhodes. They still laughed about that.

"I think we took the WWE Universe by surprise," Chris smiled, coming to stand beside Mike, both of them one of the last to leave the arena. "My Twitter's on fire."

"Mine too. Mizfits love it. Jerimiz or Mizicho."

Chris chuckled, "I don't know. We're both egomaniacs. How are we supposed to share a tag team name?"

"Fight over it?"

"That would defeat the purpose of being allies in the ring. Of course, we have no idea how long Creative is going to run this. It could be over in a week. Maybe a few months. It's going to be interesting to say the least. I know nothing about you."

This was Mike's chance. He just hoped he didn't fuck it up. "Well, I'm going out with some of the guys. You're welcome to come too."

"I normally don't but since I'm going to be spending a long time with you, I should."

"Ok. You can follow me over there." Mike couldn't tear his eyes away from that hot ass, the fabric of his trousers molding exquisitely.

Goddamn, Mike had it bad.

* * *

The drive to the Irish pub was one of the longest five minute trips of his life.

The booth that Evan had chosen was conveniently filled; there was no room for Chris and Mike. And Mike would eat his fedora if Evan's hands _weren't_ groping Dave's groin. The big man's faintly flushed face told the truth. Randy and John Cena were lost in conversation, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Sometimes, Mike wondered about Randy and John's past. There were instances that made him second guess the exact nature of their friendship. Mike had a sinking doubt that Randy and Cody wouldn't survive the distance. Not with temptation around every corner. Zack and Stephen were throwing back shots and Mike pitied Evan; he knew Zack could be a handful plastered and that Stephen was the stereotypical belligerent Irish man when drinking.

"You're quiet," Chris commented as they sat down in their own booth.

"Just curious about Creative's angle. I don't mind it," Mike hastily said at Chris's scowl, "Just. I mean, there're are more experienced, better wrestlers that they could have chosen to partner you with. Like, you could tag team with Randy. Both of you have had feud's with Adam, Batista, _and_ John. My only experience is with Morrison and Paul. I learned a lot from Paul. But Morrison, never mind. I don't want to get into that."

"So the rumors were true? About you and Morrison?" Chris asked, signaling the waitress.

Well… Mike had _thought_ he and Morrison had been discreet… "Does it matter? If you don't want to be my partner now that's fine. I understand."

Chris shook his head, chuckling softly, "I don't think I've met many wrestlers that don't bat for the same team once or twice in their lives. Months on the road, away from family? It's inevitable that some feelings are formed. Lasting relationships are rare in this business."

"How do you balance Fozzy and the WWE?" Mike asked, thanking the woman for his beer; he wasn't here to get drunk but he hoped it would settle his nerves.

"Long hours and coffee. It's worth it. I do what I love and I haven't regretted it once."

"I have a band. I'm the guitarist," Mike grinned, "Not as good as Fozzy and I don't expect to become famous for my music. Ha, I'm only famous because of the Real World. I know it was scripted but when John said I was a reality show has been and a WWE never will be… It'd stung. For weeks."

Chris shook his head, "You've busted your ass, Mike. Out of everyone here, I think you deserve it. Vince knows it. That's why he's pushed you so hard. Three titles and on three shows? Mike, that's amazing. Especially for your age. You're what? Twenty six?"

Mike felt a shudder curl down his spine. Getting praise from a man like Chris Jericho? It was making his toes curl and his cock twitch. "Twenty nine. The big 3-0 in October…"

"Hey, I'll be forty in November. Half my life is over with," Chris joked and really, Mike decided, Chris was even more handsome when he smiled, when he wasn't having to act for the cameras. Funny, Mike had never noticed it before. "I figure five more years and I'll retire. My body's slowing down."

"You still look good," Mike blurted out, thankful for his fedora. At least it would hide the blush that was spreading across his face. "Sorry. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. You know I'm bi and here I am commenting on how hot you are. Shit. I just said that. I'm sorry," Mike groaned, taking a long draw of his beer, wanting to just _die _from the embarrassment.

"You think I'm hot?" One blonde brow rose, turquoise eyes dancing in the light.

Mike nodded, fedora sliding further down his face. Before the hat could completely cover his face, it was taken off. He gazed wide eyed at Chris, the older man rotating the fedora on his finger. "So, I guess I'm not getting off the hook? You're not just going to forget I said anything?"

"Why would I? Do you want me?" Chris asked bluntly, all traces of jesting gone. "I don't take just anyone back to my bed, Mike. I'm even more cautious with other men. I don't have one night stands. If you want a quick fuck in between the sheets then you can find a club bunny to screw. But if you want to take this partnership outside of the ropes… Ball's in your court, Mizanin."

Mike's heart was thundering in his chest. His hands were sweaty. He hadn't expected this when he'd invited Chris for drinks. Actually, he hadn't thought even in his wildest, most fantastic wet dreams that he'd be in this position. Or that Chris would want to pursue _something _other than sex with _him_. Not that he was complaining. Mike was tired of relationships that made him feel nothing. "I like you and I want to see where this can take us. In and out of the ring."

Chris slapped a twenty on the table. "Give your keys to Evan. You're coming back with me."

Mike stared, jaw dropped, as Chris started to leave the bar. He was prodded to movement by Evan's elbow in his ribs. "He's not going to wait forever on you, dumb ass. And yes, I listened to the whole thing. Sorry, I'm a nosy bitch. Keys?"

"I'll be mad at you tomorrow for eavesdropping," Mike frowned, handing his keys to Evan, rushing to keep up with Chris.

They didn't wait until the privacy of their hotel room. Chris's mouth was _devouring _Mike's, his body molded to the older man's, hands in places that were considered entirely inappropriate for elevator's. Mike was melting underneath the experienced touches, body thrumming like a taut guitar string. His hips jerked of their own will when Chris's groin rubbed teasingly against his crotch. Mike moaned into the kiss; he wasn't the only one turned on, the feeling of Chris's hard cock making him more aroused then he'd been in the past year. Even his experience with Morrison, Jack, and Cody couldn't compare, not when Chris was making him feel in ways he never had before.

Clothes were swiftly removed, tossed haphazardly around the room and Mike could have cared less about his designer duds being destroyed. He just knew he wanted _more_ of Chris Jericho. Wanted to feel the man in all his entire naked glory. Mike thought nothing about it when he dropped to his knees, didn't give a damn about the fact that he wasn't an expert in oral. "Mike- _Fuck_," Chris moaned the second Mike's pretty cocking sucking lips wrapped around the engorged head, licking and nibbling at the hard flesh with a gusto that shocked Mike. Droplets of pre-come were on his tongue. Not bitter. Not sweet. A tantalizing mixture of naughty and nice that was an aphrodisiac in itself. A drug that Mike was instantly hooked on.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good boy, Mike." Chris's hands were tangling in his hair, driving his mouth further down Chris's cock. "Suck me harder." Mike loved it when his partners talked to him and told him what they wanted. Morrison had been such a demanding bitch and Cody's inexperience had made him shy. It was so fucking refreshing to have an actual _man_. Mike slipped a hand into his pants, hand pumping his cock lazily in sync with the bobs of his head. Chris's hips were moving, fucking Mike's mouth with short and steady strokes and Mike was all too willing to allow the man to abuse his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Mike's throat with each piston of his hips. Mike's dick throbbed in his hand. The tendons in his neck were bulging as he took as much as he could, intent on giving Chris reason to not regret this in the morning, to make Chris come back to him.

Mike whimpered when he felt Chris's hand leave his hair, felt his cock slip past his lips. "But-"

"I'm not a young man anymore," Chris said quietly.

Mike frowned, "But that doesn't matter. Come on, fuck me," the Demon of Desire smirked devilishly at Chris, wriggling his ass at Chris. "I haven't had a cock in me in eight months. I'm so tight."

"Goddamn, Mike," Chris breathed, cerulean blue eyes black with lust. "Get on your knees."

"Ok, Thwagger," Mike teased, unable to jest at his ex's lisp, earning himself a harsh slap to one ass cheek. "Ooh, kinky." "

Do you always joke around?" Chris chuckled, rifling through an overnight bag.

"When I'm nervous," he admitted, bracing himself on his elbows, ass in the air. He glanced at Chris, not liking the look passing his face, "No, don't you fucking stop."

Chris squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers; Mike shivered in anticipation. Mike was used to switching; he enjoyed being the bottom and top equally but there was something about having _the_ Chris Jericho dominating him… About having that man mount him like a twenty dollar whore. About _screaming _Chris's name as the older man pounded into him… He hadn't had that kind of orgasm with Morrison, definitely not Cody or Jack either. He was all about the grunts and groans; he wasn't a screamer but he knew he would come undone for Chris. "Fuck, Mike," Chris breathed, one finger sliding past the tight ring of muscle, slowly massaging Mike's inner walls. "You weren't lying."

"I don't spread my legs for just anyone, Chris," Mike's eyes closed, loving the sensations coursing through him. He'd forgotten what it was like to be with another man, to have his most intimate part stroked by expert fingers. Women couldn't compare to this. He'd had yet to meet a woman that was willing to divulge his gay yearnings.

"Good because you're mine."

_That _went straight to Mike's dripping cock. "It better be mutual because I'm not a prissy queen. If you don't want to be equal then I'll fucking leave right now," Mike said that even as he rocked back against Chris's hand.

"I don't want a boy in my bed. If I did, I'd go after Dibiase."

Fingers were gone and Mike feared he'd upset Chris but then there was something more solid, thicker pressing against his hole and- "Oh, god," he whimpered, inch by agonizing inch slipping inside. It burned and ached but underneath the stinging pain was a pleasure that he'd missed. Coveted. Desired. "Oh fuck, Chris, feels sooo good."

"You're about to snap my dick in half," Chris groaned, holding perfectly still, buried to the hilt. Mike could feel Chris's balls resting against his ass. "You sure you've had sex with another man before?"

Mike threw Chris an aggravated glare over his shoulder, "If you don't _move_, I'm going to throw you down on the floor and take what I want." "Maybe later."

The pace was slow; far too slow of Mike's likings. He liked rough sex. Sex that made his whole body quake, that made his ass numb, that made him unable to walk for days later. The way Chris was driving his cock in and out… It was meant to tease him, meant to make him come undone. The position he was in limited his means of providing himself his own means of pleasure. Chris's hands were gripping his hips to the point Mike was sure he'd have bruises in the morning, keeping him in place, making him immobile. He could've have broken the hold but a perverse side of him was loving it.

One hand released his hip, trailing a line down his back, gliding towards his neglected shaft. He bucked the second Chris fisted him. "You might want to hold on," Chris purred, Mike immediately obeying, gripping the headboard. He was off balance, his muscles straining underneath the awkward angle but he didn't care. Not with Chris's hand jerking him off.

His scream filled the room.

Chris was brutal as he drove deep, deeper, deepest, brushing against that bundle of fuck that had Mike thrashing wildly, meeting each sure piston of Chris's pelvis with his own. Mike didn't care that he sounded like a slut. "Oh fuck yeah," Mike moaned, torn between thrusting into Chris's hand and driving his ass back onto Chris's cock. "I'm not… I'm gonna cum."

The bed protested the violent fucking, the springs whining underneath the force. The headboard banged against the wall. The lamp on the bedside table wobbled dangerously. Mike felt like he'd just lost his cherry again, "You're a fucking god!" he hissed, biting down his bottom lip hard enough that he tasted blood in his mouth; if he didn't, his shrieks would wake the entire hotel up.

"Not God but close," Chris murmured, hand speeding up on Mike's cock, the pre-cum leaking rapidly, a sure sign that-

Mike arched his back, limber body not protesting as he grabbed Chris by the back of his neck, mouths crushing together in a messy, sloppy kiss that was amazingly perfect. Their tongues waged war as their bodies reached their limits. Mike didn't normally kiss; kissing was too intimate, something that was for couples. Not for sex buddies or one night stands. Their lips were still attached even as Mike's climax tingled throughout his entire body.

He felt Chris's body go rigid, could feel each muscle against his skin tighten.

It was the feeling of Chris cumming, feeling his seed erupt deep inside him that sent Mike spiraling off the edge. He'd never came that hard, eight months of pent up sexual frustration coating Chris's hand, dripping onto the sheet beneath them.

Mike would have fallen if Chris hadn't steadied him, his entire body weightless. "Oh my god," Mike muttered, wincing when Chris withdrew. His eyes fluttered open, casting Chris a hesitant glance. Brilliant, beautiful, intoxicating turquoise eyes, so like the ocean, were watching him carefully. "Was that it? I mean… I understand if you-"

"I wasn't saying those things in order to seduce you into my bed, Mike," Chris smiled wanly, kissing him on the tip of the nose. "We just… We were a little cavalier. As in, we went about this backwards." Mike laughed, self conscious now that the sexual high was fading. He went to cover himself with the sheet when Chris's hand on his arm stopped him. "I don't mind doing things eccentrically."

Mike nodded, eyes not leaving Chris as the older man grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom. "You want to try a relationship with me?"

"It's been… a long time, Mike. And there are skeletons in my closet. Ghosts from my past. You might realize I'm not worth it."

Mike shook his head, wiping himself off, "You're not the only one."

"Coffee in the morning?" Chris asked, slipping into his boxers.

"Coffee sounds good."

Mike glanced at Chris as he turned on the television, flipping through the channels until he landed on Scrubs. There was nothing awkward about this. Mike didn't feel like it was necessary to be someone he wasn't. Because essentially, he and Chris Jericho were a like. Two peas in a pod with ten years separating them. Mike molded himself against Chris's back, resting his head on Chris's shoulder. He should have been wary about beginning a relationship with someone, especially after his disastrous experiments with Morrison, Jack, and Cody.

But this was about new beginnings.

This was about a new day's dawn.


End file.
